


Her Universe

by thegeekywhovian



Series: Little Moments in Time [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: Wherein Xaria smiles for the first time





	Her Universe

Rose woke after having the best sleep since her daughter was born two months earlier. She lay back on her soft pillows, enjoying the feeling of utter calmness swell her body.

 

Still, the empty spot next to her felt strange. The Doctor's presence was one thing she had gotten used to over time. She wondered where he was.

 

Plus, the absence of her daughter's usual cries felt off.

 

Rose eased herself out of the warm bed, pulling a gown on over her pyjamas. She padded her way out to the living area, to find her two favourite people on the couch.

 

The Doctor, laying down, fast asleep, cradling Xaria to his chest. The baby was wide awake, her brown eyes fixed to her father's face. Rose's heart melted at the endearing picture in front of her. Quickly, she grabbed her mobile and snapped a photo.

 

She then lightly pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, before running a finger over her small facial features.

 

"Hello darling. Did Daddy take care of you?" she half whispered.

 

Xaria turned her face to her mother and gave her a gummy smile. Rose's heart fluttered with joy, then disappointment.

 

"Of course Daddy would miss you smiling for the first time" she mused.

 

Rose peered back at her husband, who was still sleeping soundly. His mouth was agape, letting out a soft snore.

 

"I love you" she said, leaning over to kiss the Doctor's forehead as well.

 

TARDIS adventures were momentary put on hold, but Rose's universe was right there.

**Author's Note:**

> Now taking prompts to continue this verse. Leave them on my Tumblr creativebec. 
> 
> Thanks


End file.
